


College Boy

by EchoesofAngels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesofAngels/pseuds/EchoesofAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel goes to college and falls in love with professor Winchester and his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Boy

Samandriel had always been a quiet boy. His mother just called him well mannered. He never had many friends growing up, he’d attended a private school just a mile from his house for his entire school career. His entire graduating class was a total of eleven. The same people he went to school with were made to go to the same society parties their parents forced them to go to. Spending twelve years with those people --his peers-- and yet he could still not make a single connection.  
He did try, he really did, not that his mother thought so. She would scold him and yell at him trying to get her son to make at least one friend. Eventually she gave up hope, accepting her son was some social recluse that would barely even talk.  
Samandriel had high hopes for college. No overbearing mother, a change of people and scenery, and the possibility of actually being happy for once. He grinned at his room, completely bare except for the two suitcases waiting by the door and his bed. Unlike some people who held onto their possessions they’d gotten from childhood, Samandriel found it rather therapeutic to throw out all the shit cluttering his room.  
He was a bit upset his mother wouldn’t let him drive himself to campus, but he did find he rather enjoyed Leo’s (his driver) company. They didn’t talk, they rarely did, but Leo never pressured Samandriel to be someone he wasn’t. Samandriel thought they got along so well because Leo was a quiet guy too.  
He wasn’t staying on campus in the dorms but instead in an apartment complex not far from campus. His mother didn’t think the conditions of the school’s living space was up to par. Samandriel didn’t really mind, the apartment meant he didn’t have to have a roommate.  
He was grateful that his mother chose a smaller apartment like he’d asked. His mother wasn’t always there when he was a child, and the staff would go home at night except for a select few that were live in staff. He’d taken up the habit of turning on all the lights in the house just to fill the emptiness, they always had one hell of an electricity bill.  
Samandriel was excited to say the least. He’d grown up having things done for him, now he’d have to learn how to cook and clean up his own messes and do his own laundry. It was all such mundane stuff but Samandriel was really looking forward to it.

~~

Samandriel was nervous for his first day of school, the classrooms looked like they did on tv, they had too many seats it seemed like and the professor felt so far away. He paid attention in all of his classes, most of which were boring except for his philosophy and religious studies class, one of his personal indulgences that was not exactly needed for him to become a doctor.  
He took his first trip to the grocery store that afternoon. He had no idea what to buy or what he needed to make any of the meals he always ate. The raw meat looked disgusting, and he had no idea of how to cook it. The vegetables seemed boring and tasteless. He wanted to explore and try something new. He ended up in the frozen food section. He grabbed a few tv dinners, just to try, and a bag of french fries and a box of frozen lasagna. He looked at the ice cream, trying to decide which one he wanted to try first.  
“You’re drooling ya know?” Samandriel jumped at the man’s voice.  
“What?” He managed to get out before looking at the stranger. The very handsome stranger who was smirking at him and had the most wonderful green eyes Samandriel had ever seen.  
The man chuckled, “You having trouble deciding?”  
“Oh uh, I’ve never actually had any before, I’m not sure what to, uhm, get.” Samandriel felt the blush creep up his cheeks.  
“You’ve never eaten ice cream?” The man seemed shocked.  
“I wasn’t allowed to.”  
“Alright well, you really should start with the basics. Vanilla is always a safe bet, that with a slice of warm apple pie is pure heaven. Chocolates always good too, it’s a classic. I’m not one for the fruity flavors myself but theres strawberry and peach and stuff. If you’re feeling more adventurous there’s always chocolate peanut butter, or rocky road.”  
“Uhm, I didn’t bring that much money with me.”  
“Okay well, get Vanilla then. Try the simple stuff first then work your way up.”  
Samandriel nodded and grabbed one of the vanilla containers from the freezer.  
“My name is Samandriel.”  
“Wow that’s a mouthful, I’m Dean, nice to meet you.”  
Samandriel smiled. “I have to go but thank you.”  
“No problem.” Dean said with a smile.  
Samandriel couldn’t help the moan that came out of his mouth as he took his first bite of the ice cream later that night. He seriously owed Dean.

~~

College was different from his high school in more ways than one. Not only were there so many people but he had different classes on different days. He wasn’t as anxious on his second day because he already knew what to expect. When Dean walked into his Anatomy class however, he was a bit shocked. He looked different, not as casual as the night before. He didn’t exactly have a suit on but there were slacks and crisp white shirt. He wore glasses too, something Samandriel never would have expected, but he thought they suited the man.  
Dean was surprised to see Samandriel’s name on the roster as he took roll, it had to be the same person he thought, that’s too weird of a name. Sure enough, when he looked up he saw the same doe eyed little kid from the night before.  
Dean asked for Samandriel to stay after class, the kid looked hesitant as he walked up to him. “Who knew you’d be my student.” Dean said with a laugh.  
Samandriel stayed silent, not knowing what to say.  
“How did you like the ice cream?”  
The question took Samandriel by surprise, “It was the best thing i’d ever tasted.” Dean laughed at that.  
“That’s only the beginning kid.”


End file.
